


Triplicities

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: For HP Next Gen Fest 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/153786705428/scorpius-and-albus-for-hp-nextgen-fest-on)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/104348.html).


End file.
